supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:SmashDavid97/Torneo de The Legend of Zelda
Hace no muchos años, probablemente dos días atras vi un torneo muy interesante, era solo de Pokémon y me pareció divertido. Pero noté que... Zelda Wiki o Smashpedia no ha tenido un torneo de The Legend of Zelda, y ¡a mi me gusta The Legend of Zelda! Creo que estaría bien. SmashPokemon, se podría decir que me "inspiró" porque la forma en que realizó el torneo es divertida y no son las mismas preguntas para cada ronda. Así que organizaré un Torneo de The Legend of Zelda para los "zelderos" como dicen por aquellos lares. Reglas *El torneo se centrará en los siguientes juegos: **The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time **The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess **The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker **The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword **The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask **The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds **The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass *Los usuarios anónimos no pueden participar, ya que no podríamos identificar quien gana o pierde. *Les recomiento que revisen en Zelda Wiki o Smashpedia antes de que empieze el torneo, ya que se tiene prohibido investigar o sacar respuesta de comentarios anteriores durante el torneo. *El torneo iniciará cuando estén inscritos 8 o 16 usuarios, o hasta el 15 de Abril. *La dificultad de las preguntas irá aumentando conforme avance cada ronda. Participantes *Alto Mando Germán *Marcelo Marroquin *Christian Emperator *Timeman *Sackman44 *Fenix14-15 *Plusmax *Aaron 2 *Mirko 111234 *Me gusta SSB :D *MarioProPlayer Loquendero *Jolteon720 *Ricardo2299 *Juan M. 412 *R.silva.123 *Master of Steel (A) ♪ ¡Tenemos 16 participantes! ♫ Recomendaciones *Si no estás de acuerdo con los juegos en los que se centrará el torneo, estás a tiempo de avisarlo en mi muro hasta que terminen las inscripciones. *Utilizen un código que cambie de color sus respuestas para que no caiga en los demás la tentación de "ver accidentalmente otros comentarios". *Si se les hace dificil participar en más de un torneo, podemos ver si lo posponemos mediante una votación de los participates. Etapa #1 --- Regaladas Marcelo Marroquín VS Fenix 14-15 *Menciona dos ejemplos de censuras que hicieron en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. **'Existian hasta 3 censuras: El símbolo gerudo, la música del templo del fuego y la sangre de Ganondorf de rojo a verde.' *¿Por qué la princesa Hilda quiere la Trifuerza de Hyrule? Porque Lorule había perdido su Trifuerza. *¿Quién es el antagonista principal de The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords? Vaati *El Espejo del Crepúsculo es un objeto de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess que conducía a los criminales más sanguinarios al Crepúsculo. *The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, ¿quién es el hada compañera de Link? Ciela Ganador de la ronda: Fenix 14-15 Marcelo Marroquín, gracias por participar =D Aaron 2 VS R.silva.123 *¿Cuál es el segundo templo de The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds? Cualquiera, es desición del jugador en que orden irán las mazmorras. *¿Cuál es el origen de Fay? Es el espíritu de la Espada Maestra, fue creada por la sub-diosa Hylia *¿Qué aparición tiene Link Adulto en Majora's Mask? Cuando se transforma en la Fiera Deidad, es válido si se dice que ninguna. *¿Cuántos Link existen según la cronología? 11 *¿Cómo se consigue la Túnica Zora en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time? Descongelando al Rey Zora XVI Ganador de la ronda: R.silva.123 Aaron 2, gracias por participar =D Timeman VS Plusmax *¿Quién ayuda a Link durante su aventura en Twilight Princess? Midna *¿Cómo se llama el barco en el que viaja Link en The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker? Mascarón Rojo *¿Cuál es el juego que menos tiempo tomó hacer, con un record de 14 meses? The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask *¿Quién es la diosa Hylia? Es una sub-diosa enviada por las Diosas de Oro para proteger la Trifuerza de fuerzas maléficas como el Heraldo de la Muerte. *¿Cual es el tercer templo de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time? El Interior de Lord Jabu-Jabu Ganador: Timeman Plusmax, gracias por participar =D Jolteon720 VS Sackman *¿Quién fue el héroe cuadruple? El Link de The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords *¿Dónde es el hogar de el Link de The Wind Waker? La Isla Initia *¿Cuál es la única Zelda de la cronología que no es princesa? La Zelda de The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. *¿En quién se convirtió el Link de Ocarina of Time cuando murió? En la Sombra del Héroe, personaje que le enseña al Link de Twilight Princess las técnicas de la espada que no puedo enseñar cuando tenía vida. *¿Cómo se llama el goron lider de los goron de Twilight Princess? Goron Kong Ganador: Jolteon720 Sackman, gracias por participar =D Ricardo 2299 VS Master of Steel (A) *¿Quién es la soberana de los Zora en The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess? La reina Rutela *¿Cuáles son los únicos juegos en los que Link es diestro? The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess y 'The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword' *¿Cómo es que Link dio a parar a Termina? Link llegó a través de un portal cuando se perdió en el Bosque Perdido junto a Epona buscando a Navi. *¿Cuál es el único juego canónico de la serie que es obligatorio que existan dos jugadores conectados? The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords *¿El Ganondorf de Ocarina of Time es el mismo que el de Twilight Princess? Sí, según la Línea Temporal de Link Niño, Link regresó en el tiempo y alertó al castillo sobre los planes de Ganondorf, en consecuencia él fue llevado a prisión. En 'The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess se revela que él fue ejecutado por los Sabios Antiguos pero sobrevivió con la Trifuerza del Poder y asesinó al Sabio del Agua.' Como ninguno de los dos contendientes se presentó, Marcelo Marroquin se ofreció a suplir al ganador, por lo que él pasará a la siguiente ronda. Juan M. 412 VS Christian Emperator *¿Por qué se le llamó The Legend of Zelda a la serie? Porque a Miyamoto le pareció más agradable que "The Legend of Link", el nombre proviene de la Sra. Zelda Sayre FitzGerald. *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess tiene una versión de Game Cube y una de Wii, ¿por qué la versión de Wii tiene el mapa invertido? Por el hecho de que Link es zurdo y la versión de Wii del juego se maneja con la mano derecha, haciendo incómoda la jugabilidad. No hubo tiempo de corregirlo, así que voltearon el juego entero, haciendo un modo espejo. *¿Quién es el personaje más destacado de The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask? Skull Kid *¿Por qué Navi acompañó a Link en su aventura? Porque antes de entrar al Interior del Gran Árbol Deku, éste le pidió a Navi que lo ayudara. *¿Cómo se le conoce a Hyrule en The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword? Las Tierras Inferiores MarioProPlayer Loquendero VS Alto Mando Germán *¿Por qué Link es zurdo? Porque Shigeru Miyamoto también lo es. *¿A partir de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time se abren 3 líneas del tiempo, ¿qué nombre reciben? La Línea Temporal del Fracaso del Héroe, La Línea Temporal de Link Niño y la Línea Temporal de Link Adulto. *¿Cuál es el primer juego de la cronología? The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword *¿Cuál es la raza que vive en el Crepúsculo? La raza Twili *¿Cómo se llaman las Diosas de Oro? Din, Nayru y Farore Ganador de la ronda: MarioProPlayer Loquendero. Alto Mando Germán, gracias por participar =D Mirko 111234 VS Me gusta SSB :D *¿En cuántos y cuáles juegos de la serie aparece Tetra? The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker y 'The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass' *¿Qué título recibió Link en The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker? Héroe del viento *¿Donde encuentra Link la Espada Maestra en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time? En el templo del Tiempo *¿Cómo se llama el rival orgulloso de Link en Altárea en The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword? Malton *¿Quién es la contraparte de Lorule de Link? Ravio Ganador: Me gusta SSB :D Mirko 111234, gracias por participar =D Estaré ocupado, asi que hoy mas tarde pondré el resto de las rondas. Aquí estan las futuras parejas que competirán en la ronda: http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140415185404/zape/es/images/3/32/Tabla_de_eliminatorias_2.png AVISO: Ya que no podemos esperar demasiado, el tiempo límite para contestar es mañana 18 de abril a media noche. Si no contestan para ese entonces, su oponente ganará por default. Suerte a todos. ;) Etapa #2 - Más o menos Fenix 14-15 VS R.Silva.123 *¿En qué lugar estaba Link la primera vez que se transformó en lobo? En el Bosque de Farone. *¿Quiénes son los dragones que protegían las Tierras Inferiores en Skyward Sword? Los dragones, Lanayru, Eldin y Farone *¿De dónde provienen los movimientos especiales lateral, superior y normal de Zelda? De los poderes de las diosas que se le otorgaban a Link en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina *¿The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past ocurre seis generaciones antes de The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds? *¿Cuál es el primer paso para obtener la Espada Biggoron en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time? Recibir al recién nacido Cojiro proveniente de Anju. Ganador: Fenix 14-15 R.Silva.123, gracias por participar =D Timeman VS Jolteon720 *¿En qué se convierte la Espada Divina al imbuirla en las tres llamas sagradas en The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword? En la Espada Maestra *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords fue desarrollado por Nintendo y por Capcom *¿Cómo conoció Link a Linebeck? En el Templo del Rey del Mar al inicio de su aventura *¿Cómo hizo Zant para usurpar el trono del Crepúsculo? Convirtió a la verdadera legítima reina del Crepúsculo en una criaturita con el poder que Ganondorf le concedió a cambio de salir del Crepúsculo. *¿Cómo aprende Link la Canción del las Tormentas en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time? Se la enseña Guru-guru como Link Adulto y Guru-guru se la enseña a Link Niño, creando una paradoja temporal. Hubo un empate en esta secuencia de preguntas. Habrá un desempate de 4 preguntas en la tercera ronda para ellos. Marcelo Marroquin VS Christian Emperator *¿Qué objeto recibes al derrotar al sub-jefe de la Mina de los Goron en The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess? El Arco del Héroe *¿Qué tienen Malon y Talon en su collar en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time? Un amuleto de Bowser *¿Cómo se enteró Tetra de que era en realidad la princesa de Hyrule? Se lo reveló el Rey de Hyrule ''' *¿En qué se basa la túnica blanca de Link en la serie Super Smash Bros.? '''Es el color de la túnica de Link cuando utilizaba el anillo azul en The Legend of Zelda *En The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, ¿de qué murió el dragón Lanayru en el pasado? Ya que en el tiempo presente aparece únicamente su cadáver. Padecía una grave enfermedad. Eso hasta que Link en el pasado lo curó, desde entonces su cadaver en el presente ya no aparece. Ganador: Christian Emperator Marcelo Marroquín, gracias por participar =D MarioProPlayer Loquendero VS Me Gusta SSB : *Objetos que hacen referencia a los juegos de Pokémon Rubí, Zafiro y Esmeralda: Las Piedras Espirituales *¿Cuáles son los dos objetos más importantes de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess cuyas piezas estan escondidas en seis de las mazmorras? La Sombra Fundida y el Espejo del Crepúsculo. *El Link de Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U) está basado en su traje de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess y colores de The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, pero existe un 3° medio en le que se basó su apariencia de la versión de 3DS, ¿cuál es? El demo de The Legend of Zelda lanzado en 2013 creado para comprobar la capacidad de la Wii U. *¿Cómo Yuga logró fusionarse con Ganon en The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds? Se fusionaron mediante un ritual, utilizando las pinturas de la Princesa Zelda y los sabios. *¿Por qué Ganondorf es el único hombre de la raza Gerudo? Porque solamente nace un hombre cada quien años, el cual se convierte en el rey de las Gerudo. Ganador: MarioProPlayer Loquendero Me Gusta SSB, gracias por participar =D Chicos, me disculpo realmente por haber estado tarde, tuve unos días muy ocupado, así que no hice la ultima ronda de la fase. El tiempo límite para contestar es mañana a las 10:30 P.M. (Hora de México). Les daré un día extra a los usuarios MarioProPlayer Loquendero y a Me gusta SSB por mi retardo en el blog. Suerte chicos!. Etapa #3 Semifinal --- Complicadas Fenix14-14 VS Jolteon720 *"Sin valor, la espada no tiene ningún poder, no olvideis estas palabras." ''¿Qué personaje de la serie dijo esta oración? *Existen tres mazmorras en Ocarina of Time en las que Link puede entrar tanto de niño como adulto, ¿cuáles son? *¿Cómo se crearon las líneas del tiempo a partir de Ocarina of Time? Explica los finales de cada Línea del Tiempo *¿Por qué Epona no deja que Link la monte cuando está transformado en Deku, Goron o Zora en Majora's Mask? *¿Qué es Navi Trackers? Christian Emperator VS MarioProPlayer Loquendero *Antes de dar a luz la salida de The Wind Waker HD, ¿qué juegos estaban considerados para hacer un remake en Wii U? *¿Cuál es la ubicación temporal de The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds? Ejemplo: The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks es el último juego de la línea temporal de Link Adulto. *¿Cuál es la ubicación de las cuatro botellas vacías en The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess? *¿Por qué Link no tiene diálogo en ningún juego de la serie? *Cuando Link tiene que evitar que Sakon robe el Saco de Bombas a la Anciana de la Tienda de Bombas, existen 3 finales para la mision. En el primero Link deja a Sakon huir con las Bombas, ¿cuáles son los otros dos? 'Desempate Timeman VS Jolteon720 *¿Qué obtienes cuando ayudas a Coocker y Gracielle en The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword? '''5 Gemas de Gratitud *Nombra 6 de los 7 sabios de The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds. Podían mencionarse a Zeres, Guri, Osfala, Impa, Rosso, Oren y Airín. *¿Cómo aprendes la Serenata del Agua en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time? Te la enseña Sheik con su lira en la Caverna de Hielo. *¿Qué aparición tiene Dark Link en The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess? El Espíritu de Luz Lanayru tuvo una visión de los Intrusos, cuya imagen era desconocida, por ende fueron representados por Dark Link. Ganador: Jolteon720 Timeman, gracias por participas =D Aquí está la tabla de eliminatorias actualizada a semi-final. http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140429033605/zape/es/images/8/8d/Tabla_de_eliminatorias_4.png Final - Christian Emperator VS Fenix 14-15 Ahora... ha llegado el momento... Después de varios meses que me he hecho el sordo y el que no oyó nada, llega el momento de la victoria. La ronda final consistirá de 7 preguntas de diversos juegos de la serie, se consederán de 2 a 3 días para contestar todas ellas para que puedan saberlo con tiempo. Al terminar esta ronda, los ganadores serán anunciados abajo, los primeros 3 lugares recibirán un trofeo (imagen hecha con sudor por mi). Y para celebrar que el blog tiene '''exactamente '''100 comentarios, habrá otra imagen de excibición de los primeros cinco lugares. En fin... Fenix, Christian, espero que estén listos que aquí van las preguntas. *En la serie Oracle, ¿cómo se llaman los padres con un hijo cuyo nombre puedes escoger? *¿Qué jefe de The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap está basado en un jefe de The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker? *Menciona un glitch de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *¿Qué relación tiene Volvagia (Ocarina of Time) con Stallord (Twilight Princess)? *¿En donde se ubican los tres colgantes de la virtud de The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past? *¿Qué trabajador de Nintendo fue de inspiración para crear a Tingle? *¿Cuántas Ocarinas se han conocido a lo largo de la serie canónica de The Legend of Zelda? Suerte :) Premiación Ahora, el momento de la verdad luego de pocos meses de tener flojera problemas técnicos, ¡la presentación de los usuarios ganadores del torneo de The Legend of Zelda! *Ahora, presentando al tercer lugar, un usuario que no muchos se esperaban, Jolteon 720, aqui se le concede su trofeo de bronce acompañado de la Princesa de Hyrule y el Héroe del tiempo/luz/viento/antiguedad/los hombres/terrenal/etc. ¡Felicidades! **http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140712200829/zape/es/images/0/0c/Ganador_3.png *Al segundo lugar, un usuario experimento, está aquí el adminsitrador de Zelda Wiki recibiendo su trofeo de plata canjeable en el banco! Fenix 14-15, ¡muy bien! **http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140712200829/zape/es/images/a/af/Ganador_2.png *Y sin más preámbulos, aqui presentando al campeón del torneo de Zelda, el primer lugar Christian Emperator, ¡muchas felicidades! Aqui tienes tu trofeo de oro con un Sheik de regalo si llamas en los próximos 40 segundos. **http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140712200828/zape/es/images/d/df/Ganador.png Si quieren pónganlo como plantilla, lo iba a ser yo pero no se como (lol). Muchas gracias a todos por su participación en el torneo, han hecho un gran esfuerzo. Ahora como lo prometí (en realidad no prometí nada), aquí está la imagen de los cinco primeros lugares, quienes son: 1.- Christian Emperator 2.- Fenix 14-15 3.- Jolteon720 4.- MarioProPlayer Loquendero 5.- Timeman http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140712202122/zape/es/images/3/39/Ganadores.png Categoría:Entradas